This disclosure relates generally to the field of bedding articles. In particular, this disclosure relates to bed skirts and the like, and more specifically to adjustable bed skirts.
Bed skirts and dust ruffles are common bedding accessories. They are utilitarian and decorative. Bed skirts (also referred to as dust skirts) assist in preventing dust and other foreign objects from settling beneath a bed. They also hide items that may be stored under a bed. They are designed to complement bedroom décor and other bed accessories including sheets, comforters, quilts and bedspreads.
A conventional bed skirt is made of cloth fabric (such as linen, cotton, or a cotton/polyester blend), and it comprises a flat, rectangular supporting sheet or “deck” configured to be positioned between an upper mattress and a lower mattress (or box spring) of a bed. A skirt portion or “ruffle” is sewn around the perimeter of the deck and extends downwardly from the peripheral edge of the deck over the lower mattress (or box spring) toward the floor. The rectangular deck is usually dimensioned to fit over a conventional lower mattress or box spring, such that the edges of the deck substantially coincide with the edges of the mattress, enabling the skirt portion to merely hang down from the sides of the deck. As described, the conventional bed skirt is designed to fit a single, standard sized mattress or bed. Thus, a crib bed skirt is usable only with a crib, a twin bed skirt is usable only with a twin bed, and a full bed skirt is usable only with a full bed.
Thus, there remains a need for an adjustable bed skirt that can be easily adaptable for use with any size of bed, including cribs, twin beds, full beds, and, optionally, queen and/or king beds.